Inspector and Thief
by Corrosive Moon
Summary: Sora is an amateur thief who finally got a major assignment. Unfortunately, on the night of the steal, he runs into Inspector Riku Yorushi. RikuSora pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I never will. **__****__** Oh, and the story below contains contents from police and criminal enforcements and all that stuff. And in case I get anything wrong with like, police titles, or police protocol. Oopsie and sorry.**_

_**And also: Sora's age is about 17 and Riku's is… hmm… I'll tell you guys later. **__****_

Sora leaped swiftly from building to building. His heart was racing. It was his first job as a professional thief, and his loot was secured in his hand. Sure, Sora had pick-pocketed here and there (being a homeless bum and all) and there were the few small store robberies-- but finally, _finally_ his brother Roxas managed to get him a job for the Kami Organization, a huge and famous thievery syndicate he worked for. So Sora was taking careful measures not to screw up. He was to steal a very important jewel incrusted cloak with an atrocious name that Sora didn't bother to memorize. (He knew how the cloak looked like, so it didn't really matter whether or not he remembered the stupid thing's name.)

The job went off without a hitch. Sora successfully infiltrated the building and secured the target without tripping any alarms.

The brunette looked behind him just in case anyone was following. But there was no one. Looks like he got away to safety.

Suddenly the lights of the building he robbed lit up and an alarm sounded. It surprised him, but there was no need to be concerned. Sora was too far away from the building to have the alarm be of a threat to him.

The young male easily jumped from the three story building to the cobbled path. He had been thieving all his life and he had grown to be very, very good at it. Though not as good as Roxas, but still fairly good.

Sora walked casually as if he were out for a nighttime stroll. His plunder safely tucked away in a simple backpack as to not draw attention. Sora passed a window of a dress shop. In the reflection he barely made out his messy chocolate hair and royal blue eyes. His chosen career meant that he had to run and dodge a lot, and from that Sora gained a lean, slim body. Not the muscular body that he wanted, but it was good enough. He was dressed in a simple, dirty, white shirt with faded and patched denim jeans. To the casual observer he was just a homeless wandering around for garbage and whatnot.

The sound expensive leather shoes on the cobblestone. Sora froze. There were only two kinds of people that could afford expensive leather shoes. Rich people _and_… police inspectors. _**Well-trained and well-paid**_ police inspectors who had a history of putting criminals in jail…

"Good evening," said a silky voice.

'Please just let it be a snotty rich guy on a nightwalk, please just let it be a snotty rich guy on a nightwalk…' Sora begged any divine deity that would listen. He turned.

'_Shit_.'

The first thing that Sora noticed about him was his police badge, which was pinned to his expensive overcoat. Underneath that he was dressed in a nice, dark suit (Sora couldn't distinguish the color) and he was several inches taller than Sora. He had silver hair that glimmered even in the dim light, and exquisite sea-green eyes. With his hair coupled with his fine alabaster skin, the young man was attractive. Sora had to admit that, and the brunette could also tell that he was only several years older than him. At most, seven years.

"H-hello," Sora mumbled.

The young man looked up, "Nice night, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Sora took a wary step back.

The young man's eyes lit up and narrowed; scrutinizing. A grin began to tug on his lips.

Sora knew that he had made a grave mistake. The young man was a hawk for body language, meaning that he had probably (and correctly) deduced that his step back was because he wanted to create space between them. And he wanted to created space between them because Sora was uncomfortable around him. And Sora was uncomfortable around him because he nervous. And what kind of person would be nervous around a police inspector unless they committed a crime?

He had to get out of here. He had to get out of here _**now.**_

"Mind if I see what's in the backpack?" the young man said pleasantly, holding out his hand.

"Why?" Sora asked, fighting the impulse to just bolt down the street and pray that he wouldn't get caught.

The brunette was trying to stall until he could come up with a plan. Perhaps he_ could _run for it. There could be a chance that in those stuffy, expensive leather shoes the man couldn't catch up with Sora if he really tried. He could dump his package and run, but that was no option. The Kami Organization ordered him to steal it. So he couldn't just leave it behind (at least not without suffering painful consequences.)

The young man pointed behind him with his thumb. "Well there's been a robbery, in case you haven't heard. As a police inspector it's my job to apprehend all potential suspects."

Sora cursed mentally.

"If you please?" the young man said, beckoning with his hand.

Sora didn't know what else to do-- he ran. His legs carrying him as fast as they could. He wasn't sure if the inspector was following, but he didn't want to look back. Sora just kept running.

Something collided with him, knocking Sora to the pavement. The brunette struggled; squirming and kicking his legs. But he was easily forced onto his stomach, and two strong hands grabbed his flailing arms and wrestled them behind him. There was the sound of metal clacking together and cold cuffs clicked around his wrists.

"Get off me!" Sora shouted, by then knowing who it was.

The inspector only grinned and rolled him on his back.

"Not much of a thief, are you?" he said settling between Sora's legs. "I'm surprised you even managed to get the Amataseru no Takara Cloak."

Sora kicked out, hoping to knock the inspector off, but the young man easily caught his leg and pinned the other one down while he was at it. His fingers curled around Sora's heel, feeling the skin underneath. And to Sora's surprise, he pushed up the faded denim, revealing Sora's ankle and pressed his lips to the skin.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Sora managed to choke out, trying to yank back his leg. But the young man was firm.

"You're beautiful," the inspector said. He chuckled, "Even in your dirty rags, you are by far the prettiest thief I ever had the pleasure of catching."

"Oh, I'm so _flattered…_" Sora said sarcastically, and he began struggling again. The man merely sat back and watched him with interest. And suddenly he leaned forward, far too close for Sora, who tried turned his head away to avoid him. The inspector chuckled lightly, and pressed his lips to the base of Sora's neck. The brunette gasped, paralyzed for a moment. But his surprise quickly turned into anger.

"_Get off me!"_ he shouted vehemently.

A tender touch to his intimate areas stopped all of his struggles in immediately. The inspector looked down at him, locking his eyes onto Sora's blue ones.

His gaze.

Sora saw it in his eyes. There was a reality that the inspector wanted. The reality that was coming to fruition as the seconds ticked passed.

_Him. Stripped naked in this street. Moaning. A steady rhythm. Deeper and deeper._

A low chuckle resonating from the young man's throat brought Sora from the impending reality.

"Keep struggling," he said. "I like it."

His stupid, smug grin was infuriating.

'Screw this…' Sora thought.

There was no way he was just going to lie there and take it! (Even though the inspector wanted to watch him struggle.)

He flailed his legs, trying to do something—anything— to just impede the other male. Or even if it would agitate him a bit. But the inspector, still holding that stupid grin, easily held the brunette down and relieved him of his pants.

"No…" Sora protested, but his voice was weak.

His underwear quickly followed.

"Stop it!!"

The young man let out a soft chuckle as he knelt between Sora's legs.

"Feel free to scream all you like," the inspector said. "_I_ don't really care what happens, but _you're_ already in this much humiliation. Do you really want other people to know?"

Even though Sora felt bitter inside about it, he had to admit that the stupid, egotistical, bastard-inspector was right.

The inspector placed a hand under the bend of Sora's knees and spread his legs wide open.

Sora felt all blood rush to his face. His voice was too caught in his throat to even muster a protest.

His legs apart like this. In front of a _stranger_.

The inspector tossed Sora a final superior grin before unzipping his pants and revealing his large erection. Sora's eyes went wide with horror.

"D-don't…" he choked out.

The inspector thrusted his hips forward, burying his length deep inside him. Sora threw his head back and screamed.

It hurt. There was no preparation or anything-- no lubricant to help slide the massive thing in. And Sora felt it painfully slide out, the head still inside, and then ram back in.

"_Inspector Yorushi, come in, Inspector Yorushi,"_ said a female's voice from the Inspector's coat, surprising Sora.

The inspector paused, and a wicked grin crossed his lips. He placed his hand inside his coat and drew out the microphone of a small radio.

He pressed the talk button. "This is Inspector Yorushi. What is it?" the inspector said. Lowering his gaze to Sora, he thrusted again. Sora flinched and bit down on his bottom lip hard.

'No!' the brunette thought with terror. 'No, they might hear!'

The grin on the inspector's face grew wider.

"_Where in the world are you, Inspector!?"_ the woman on the radio said, clearly aggravated.

"Oh, nowhere really," he drove into Sora again. He was deeper this time, and he hit a spot that sent a minor wave of pleasure up the brunette's spine. Sora's body twitched as the small blissful pulse went through him. "Just taking care of a few errands," the inspector continued. It was amazing how he was able to keep his voice so natural.

"_You _do_ realize that there's been a robbery."_

He rocked his hips into Sora's backside, watching the brunette's reactions in amusement. He didn't miss how Sora tightened around him as he drilled deeper and deeper into him. By then the friction between the inspector's mass and his insides ruptured Sora's rectum, and soon the brunette's blood served as a decent lubricant.

"Really, I didn't notice," Inspector Yorushi continued.

Sora couldn't help himself, he let out a moan. "Ahhn!"

"_What was that_?" asked the woman on the radio.

"Oh nothing," the Inspector said. "It was just a cute, little kitten."

The brunette could _feel_ the inspector's grin bearing down on him. Before Sora could wallow in the humiliation he had just placed upon himself, the Inspector hit his sweet spot again. Pleasure pulsed through his body. Sora clamped his mouth shut, determined not to be vocal again. But despite this, the inspector felt how Sora's insides were tightening all over him.

A sigh came from the radio.

"_Inspector, are you… in the redlight district?"_ asked the lady.

The inspector looked as if he were about to laugh. He continued thrusting into Sora.

"Now why would you think that?"

Another heavy sigh, _"Just get back to headquarters."_

"Of course. Over and out."

Inspector Yorushi chuckled, and tucked the headset away. "Did you like that?" he asked, eyes on Sora and still thrusting. "Coming so close to being exposed?"

"N-no…" Sora managed.

The inspector let out a little laugh. "Really?" he said, not bothering to hide his heavy sarcasm. "Because this—" he gripped the brunette's erection, "—tells me otherwise."

Sora shook his head, despite this overwhelming evidence. He would not give this stupid inspector more satisfaction.

Inspector Yorushi seemed to find that amusing, but he let the topic drop. People were starting to notice he had gone, so he had to hurry. Void of all distractions, he placed his hands on Sora's hips and drove into him harder than before. The brunette's body bucked at his roughness, hitting Sora's sweet spot again and again and again.

Sora couldn't help himself, he moaned and fell into the pleasure of it all.

"AAH! Haahh… Uu! Nngh!" he let the moans shamelessly come from his throat. He cummed. The white liquid splayed all over his shirt and the Inspector, seeing such a sight, could no longer control himself and coated Sora's insides with semen.

Sora let his head fall to the side, exhausted. He felt the inspector pull out and heard him dress. Then the inspector's hands were on him as he slid on his pants and underwear. The way he was touching him was almost gentle, a contrast to before when he was practically forcing himself upon him.

And then Sora felt something else. Heated breath on his cheek, foreign silky hair brushing against his forehead and face. He cracked open his eyes and saw sea-green. Then lips descended on his own. The brunette was too tired to hold himself back. He let out a soft, pleased murmur.

The inspector chuckled as he pulled away. He slung the backpack over his shoulder and then lifted Sora up bridal-style. By then sleep had crept up on the brunette, and he was no trouble as Inspector Yorushi walked down the cobblestone path.

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! (tell me if you liked it, tell me if you hated, tell me if you never think I should ever touch a keyboard again. Just review.)**_

**Oh, and I think I might put a little too much information and it distracts the reader from the storyline. I'm more of a drawer than a writer, so I see the story as a manga (or is it anime?) in my head and I try to bring words from what I see. Unfortunately, I'm not very articulate… so… I'd like to know if something didn't make sense or if I have grammar issues, so please tell me. Then I can (hopefully) fix it. **

**I wanted to talk more about the Kami Organization (since it's a famous thievery syndicate and all) but then I figured that this story was more about Sora and Riku's encounter. I'll talk more about the Kami Organization in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**_

**A few words:**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Oh, and one more thing. My specialties are short stories, so, unfortunately, this will probably be a short story. As will all (or at least most) of my works that I will probably post. Unless I state otherwise.**

**Oopsie, there's another thing I forgot to mention. THE SETTING. I can't believe I COMPLETELY forgot about the setting. **

**Well, the setting is… is…**

**It's about love! (ha ha, I'm kidding. :P**** For those who can't guess, it's a line from **_**Mulan Rouge**_**.)**

**The setting is in a sort of English city kind of setting. Like, there're cobblestone paths and lampposts and cars. The buildings are relatively modern as well as the technology. Mostly everything is apartment buildings, or the houses are squeezed in tight between the huge buildings. So there's little grass. Or perhaps there is a large central park in the middle of the city to bring color to the place. But they still use keys instead of keycards in the hotels. So the setting isn't completely up to date with modern day settings. I guess I should say it's like an English Town thirty or fifty years back? **

**Hmm… I'll think about it…**

"Sora? SORA!" He was sitting on something. From the hardness of it, it was probably a wooden bench. The air was cool. It must be close to early morning by now.

Someone was shaking him.

"Huh? Mm—wha?" Sora opened his eyes to see the identical blue of his brother's eyes staring at him.

"R-Roxas?" Sora lifted his head to look at him.

"Sora, where have you been!?" his brother said. "You said you'd be home by 2:00!"

"What time is it?" Sora asked, groggy.

"Nearly 5:00 in the morning!" Roxas said, his voice rising with a combination of relief and anger. "Goddammit Sora!! I looked EVERYWHERE for you and I find you dozing off on a bench! Did you at least get the cloak?"

"The cloak?" the brunette repeated, dazed. "Oh yeah! The cloak!"

He snatched up his backpack and hastily opened it.

It was still there. The Whatever-It-Was Cloak.

'He left it…' Sora thought. 'Why… why would he leave it? He…'

Last night flashed back to him. The inspector's face, his hands on his body, the feel of his…

'…he definitely _caught _me. So why…'

Roxas straightened himself, which caught Sora's attention. He seemed to be puzzled about something. Then he spoke.

"Hey Sora, did you change your clothes?"

"Huh??" Sora looked down. Instead of his old shirt and faded denim, he was dressed in a clean, long-sleeved, collared silk shirt and silk pants sleepwear. There were intricate designs of peonies and narcissus in fine, blue thread.

'**THESE AREN'T MINE!!!!**' Sora thought.

~*~

[_**Just a little sidenote:**_ **When Sora and Roxas reached their apartment, the first thing Sora did was place the backpack on the floor, throw off his clothes and burn them. :)****]**

"So let me get this straight," Roxas said. "You were thieving along, minding your own business and then this inspector catches you on your way back home. You try and run, but he catches you and, well…" he trailed off and casted a worried glance at Sora, who waved it off.

"I'm fine," he said. "You can continue."

"But he leaves the cloak… I don't get it," Roxas said.

Sora sighed and looked around their apartment, which (despite their rather decent income) was shabby, but homey. He thought of the inspector, and for some reason that made him really angry.

"He's probably just doing it to confuse me!" Sora declared, standing up. "That stupid, egotistical, man-raping pedophile!"

Roxas tilted his head and watched his brother carefully (Sora tended to be a bit destructive when he ranted) as he sipped his soda.

'Silver hair and pale skin…' Roxas pondered. 'Sora said that he was called "Inspector Yorushi." Yorushi, Yorushi… I've heard that name before…'

His electronic watched beeped and Roxas looked at the time. 10:50 AM.

"Hey Sora, don't you have to get the Cloak to Kami soon?" Roxas asked.

Sora stopped in his tracks. "WAH! That's right!" He grabbed the backpack from the floor and raced out.

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Roxas said, running after him.

~*~

The Kami Organization worked like this:

The heart and brain of Kami resided in a selected few of elite black market kingpins whose identities are unknown. They could be (and more than likely are) rich people who made their names in the black market. These people specialize in a spectrum of black market activities like slave trade, drug circulation, illegal artillery, assassination and thievery.

The thievery branch's income comes from rich people who request to have something stolen for them for whatever reason. Whether it was a piece of junk or a work of art. There is (of course) a hefty fee, but if people _really_ want something, they have no qualms on what they must give up to obtain it. And in any case, if they're rich, they can probably make more money. Or sometimes the Kami Organization would order a thief to steal an object to auction it. Either way, the thief (or thieves) who stole the target item would then get a 40% cut of the profit.

To deliver the stolen item to the Kami Organization, there was a rendezvous spot that was assigned where the thief would meet someone who will transport the package.

"ROXAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" Axel cried, waving his hand. "Over here! Oh yeah, and you can bring the other kid here too."

Sora frowned. Axel was a long-time associate of the Kami Organization and he was one of the many couriers of communication between the heads of the Kami thievery branch and the thieves. (The heads of the thievery branches never went out and assigned the thieves their targets personally, they always sent a courier for them.) Axel and Roxas had met when Axel was handing Roxas his first assignment. After a while, they developed deep feelings for each other and they became a couple. Since then, Axel has been Roxas' exclusive courier. Sora had _no idea_ what Roxas saw in Axel. He never really liked him since their first meeting.

_Sora and Axel's first meeting:_

"_Sora, this is Axel," Roxas said. "Axel, Sora."_

_Axel (who was a good few inches taller than Sora) leaned down very close to Sora's face._

"_A-AXEL!!" Roxas protested. But Axel made no response. His face showed no emotion as he stared at Sora. And Sora (unsure of what else to do) stared back at him. In their long seconds of silence, Sora mused that he was winning their staring contest._

_Finally, Axel frowned, straightened himself and said in a rather loud voice, "You have too much baby fat on your face. You're not sexy like Roxas at all!"_

Of course, a rather dramatic situation ensued, and Sora hated and hated and hated _**and hated**_ Axel _**so much**_ after that.

But even though Sora never really took to the redhead at first, he was slightly grateful to him. Axel had contributed a statement to Kami that he was a competent thief and convinced them to hire him. Sora asked Roxas if he had anything to do with Axel's actions, but his brother said Axel acted of his own accord.

So perhaps the redhead wasn't as bad as Sora had thought.

Axel was waiting for them in a local restaurant, his flaming, red hair a huge flag despite the large crowd in the lunch hour. Sora and Roxas sat at his table.

Sora dropped the backpack at his feet. "Thanks for lending me the backpack," he said.

"No problem," Axel said flashing a smile. He flicked his eye with the slightest of movements to the backpack and confirmed there was something inside it.

Axel, who was sitting with his hands laced in front of him, and placed his chin on them. "So, how did it go?" he asked, casually inquiring about Sora's night of thievery.

"Fine," Sora said. A waitress came up to them.

"May I take your order?" she asked.

"I'll have the hamburger lunch special, large drink, please," Axel said, looking at her briefly.

Roxas skimmed over the menu. "Country fried steak, please," he said.

"I'll have what he's having," Sora said, pointing to Roxas.

The waitress bowed and left.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Axel said, reaching into his pocket and held out a neatly folded dollar bill. "Here's the money I owe you, Sora."

Sora definitely knew that Axel didn't owe him any money, but he obediently extended his hand, took the dollar and mumbled a thanks. Axel was one of the many points of transaction between the thieves and Kami, whatever he handed out probably had his next assignment on it.

The brunette was itching to open the dollar and read his next assignment, but it would have to wait. For now he had to act as Axel's friend and have lunch with him.

~*~

It was around 12:30 when they finally left the store.

"See ya, Axel," Sora said, waving.

"Hey Sora, I need to speak with Axel about something. Go on without me," Roxas said.

"Got it, see you at home!" the brunette took off.

"Ooh, you need to speak with me?" Axel said, bending down and circling Roxas with his arms. "About what?" He buried his nose into his golden hair.

"AXEL," Roxas said, catching the glances of everyone around them.

"What?" the redhead said, keeping his voice down. "We hardly see each other anymore. With me going back and forth as a messenger, and you, well… doing your thing. Come over tonight. I made sure that we were both free." He brushed his lips against the cartilage of the smaller boy's ear.

"Axel?" Roxas said, lifting his head.

"Hmm?" Axel looked down.

"I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" The redhead's breath was at his neck.

"Can you look up the name 'Yorushi?'"

Axel frowned and released him, "And here I thought you'd say something kinky for once…"

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest. "What in the world did you think I was going to say?"

"I dunno," Axel scratched his head. "Something pertaining to interesting sexual positions, or illegal aphrodisiacs, or… perhaps… questionable objects for homosexual sodomy…"

Roxas was walking down the street.

"R-ROXAS!! I was only kidding!!" Axel said after him. The blonde didn't turn around. Axel placed his hands on his hips and heaved a sigh. Then, gathering his courage and creativity, he threw himself on the floor and began to sob hysterically.

"**BUT IT'S YOUR BABY TOO, ROXAS!!"** Axel cried from the floor.

Everyone around him stared.

"I WORK DAY AND NIGHT, AND I HARDLY EVER SEE YOU! AND NOW THAT WE FINALLY HAVE SOME FREE TIME YOU WANT TO DILLY-DALLY ELSEWHERE!?!" the redhead stabbed a finger at Roxas, who was frozen with horror. "YOU'RE THE WORST BOYFRIEND EVER! YOU _**KNOW**_ THAT I SHOULDN'T STRAIN MYSELF WHEN I'M ALREADY _**FOUR MONTHS ALONG!!"**_

People began to whisper.

"That's a guy isn't it?" said someone close by. "He can't _really_ be pregnant, can he?"

"Who's he pointing to?"

"I think it's that blonde kid over there."

"Creepy…"

"Honestly, young people these days have no self restraint."

Axel continued to rant. "I'LL DO ANYTHING IF YOU JUST SPEND THE NIGHT WITH ME!!" he shouted as loud as his lungs could manage. He twirled a strand of his fiery hair in his hands. "I'll even do that little thingy that you like me to do to make you feel good and—"

Roxas yanked him up by the back collar of his shirt and dragged him away, the crowd alive with whispers behind him.

"_I. CAN'T. __**BELIEVE**__. YOU. DID. THAT." _Roxas hissed through his teeth.

Axel grinned broadly as Roxas continued to lead him along. "Got your attention, didn't it?"

Roxas hauled him to the back of a building.

"All right, what do you want?" Roxas said.

"One night. Together," Axel said, raising a finger. "And in return, I'll get the information of Yorushi for you by tonight."

~*~

Sora was lying on the roof of his and Roxas' apartment building, idly passing time by glancing at the clouds.

He sat up and opened the dollar bill. Sure enough, there was a message in Axel's bold handwriting.

_Saturday, Monica's Restaurant at noon sharp! Don't forget!_

That was the randevouz point.

'Saturday,' Sora thought. 'That's two days from now.'

Then (making sure there was no one else around) Sora held up the dollar to the sunlight, revealing another neater message below the first.

_The Seven Teardrops of the Moon._

Sora knew about them. The diamonds shaped into perfectly rounded, small spheres. A single teardrop had a nearly inconceivable value.

And they were Sora's target.

Sora brought a match from his back pocket, struck it against the concrete floor of the roof and lit the dollar.

He wondered if he was going to see the Inspector again. But then again the Seven Teardrops of the Moon was in a building in the northern sector of the city. Far from the building where the Whatever-it-Was Cloak was held.

'Maybe I won't see him,' Sora thought. And then he twitched as if he had swallowed a slug. 'ACK--WHAT AM I THINKING!?! That stupid, perverted rapist-inspector! I hope I never see his face again!!' He rolled over on his side in complete aggravation, mumbling under his breath.

And yet he still found himself thinking about last night. Remembering the single kiss they shared made Sora's lips tingle with longing. His body squirmed as it recalled the inspector's touches, his silky voice that melted sweetly into the air. The Inspector's sea green eyes, like sunlight on the sea-- vibrant, beautiful and wild. They drew Sora in, and played with him in dozens and dozens of the Inspector's wicked fantasies.

There was a loud honk from below as a civilian tried to cross the street without looking both ways first. The noise jerked Sora awake, and brought attention to the noticeable new warmth between his legs.

'Shit…' Sora thought, drawing his legs in and placing his arms around them. He let his forehead fall on his knees. 'Dammit, dammit, _dammit_… Why _him_!?'

~*~

That night, Sora dressed in jeans, a black tanktop and a denim jacket with pockets on the inside where he would hide the Teardrops of the Moon. He was told they were very tiny, so there was no need to have a backpack.

He leaped easily from building to building, his feet making no noise. Sora arrived at the City Museum, where the Teardrops of the Moon were being held.

**[Author's Note: I'm going to **_**totally **_**skip how Sora steals the Teardrops of the Moon because:**

**(a) I **_**suck**_** at action scenes **

**(b) most of you will probably bypass it anyway and skip right to the sexy part **

**and (c) I don't know a lot about alarm systems than what I read in DNAngel. It won't be nice, grammatically and imaginative-ly. **

**SO LET'S JUST MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY AND JUST SKIP IT! YAY!]**

~*~

Sora bounded from building to building, the Teardrops of the Moon safely deposited in his jacket pocket. He looked back at the building. There was no alarm.

The brunette kept moving, eyes in front of him.

A glint of silver hair. The inspector was standing in a dark ally, his fine, white skin and silver hair giving his presence away.

Sora stopped at the next building.

'Run,' his mind was telling him. 'Run very fast and don't look back!'

But his body wasn't moving.

Sora turned, and leaped to the ally below.

He could hear Inspector Yorushi's soft laugh. Sora turned, careful to keep himself at a reasonable distance from the Inspector.

"What happened to the clothes I gave you?" the Inspector asked, frowning. "I thought you would wear them tonight."

Sora's cheeks flushed red. "I burned them. Why did you change my clothes anyway?"

"Well, I couldn't very well let you go home in the state you were in. However, if you don't mind coming home with a rather _large white stain_ over your shirt, it's fine by me. Just tell me next time."

'Next time…?' Sora thought.

"Why did you come here?" Inspector Yorushi asked.

"To pick up something," Sora said. That's what Roxas would say when he went out to steal something.

"No, I mean why did you come _down here_. Where I am."

Sora didn't avert his eyes for he knew it would make it all too easy for the Inspector to guess his real motive for jumping from the building to here.

_'Because I wanted to see you again.'_

"I wanted to ask you something," Sora said. "Why didn't you take the cloak last night?"

"Because then you would've gotten in trouble and I wouldn't have seen you tonight," The Inspector answered. He took a step forward.

The brunette held his ground. "I also wanted to tell you something else!"

"And that is?"

"I want you to stay away from me!"

Inspector Yorushi put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. "Well, you're doing a _fine_ job of staying away from _me!"_

"I mean it!"

The Inspector finally lost all restraint and broke into a bell-like, beautiful laughter.

"I'll ask again," Inspector Yorushi spoke when he calmed down some. "Why are you here?"

_'Because… I think I…'_

Sora turned heel and walked away. But he didn't even take two steps before the Inspector caught his arm.

"Let me go," Sora said, though it didn't sound even half as threatening as he wanted it to be. Inspector Yorushi was so close to him now.

His touch on his hand brought back memories that Sora tried to block, but they came anyway. The feelings he had on the roof, which he had thought he bottled up, burst forth again.

The inspector whipped him around and pressed his back to the wall.

"You knew that I would be here, yet you came anyway," the Inspector said. Ripping off Sora's jacket and tossing it carelessly to the side.

"No," Sora protested, confidence gone from his voice.

"Yes," Inspector Yorushi persisted, coming closer. He didn't fail to notice that Sora was fighting back with less enthusiasm than last time. "Would you like to admit it yourself, or do you want me to tell you?"

The brunette said nothing. A wide grin curled on the Inspector's lips.

"You can't stop thinking about last night."

Sora averted his eyes.

'He's right…' he thought. But he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. All this time he couldn't stop thinking about last night-- couldn't stop thinking about the Inspector and his alluring voice and sea-green eyes.

Especially those sea-green eyes.

A rustle of clothes brought his attention to his front again. The Inspector had knelt down, and with a swift movement, he unbuttoned Sora's jeans.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I didn't have time last night to do this," Inspector Yorushi said, pushing away Sora's underwear. He came closer. Instinctively, Sora gripped both his shoulders and feebly tried to push him away. Inspector Yorushi's sea-green eyes flicked up at him in a moment and his gaze trumped all of Sora's reason. The brunette loosened the hold on his shoulder, signaling the Inspector to go on. Riku gave him a small grin before opening his mouth and taking Sora's shaft.

Sora's breath hitched in his throat and he felt his legs grow weak at the Inspector's lips on his skin.

"Tell me your name," Sora asked, almost timidly. He felt Inspector Yorushi's lips leave him.

"Yorushi. Yorushi Riku," he said.

"Riku," Sora repeated.

Riku gave a soft chuckle, liking how Sora said his name.

"I'm—"

"Sora. I know," Riku said.

"How do you know—" Sora began, but was cut off when Riku licked the tip of his erection.

Riku wrapped his lips around Sora's length and sucked furiously. The brunette twitched and bucked his hips as waves and waves of pleasure coursed through him.

"Aahn… U-uwa! R—Mm!—Riku!"

He felt Riku's lips tighten into a grin around him as he said his name. And as a reward, Riku gave Sora a lick in a rather pleasurable spot, nearly making the brunette's muscles turn to water.

The brunette clamped his hands over his mouth. If he made any more noise people will notice. Though, Riku (as Sora suspected) continued without fear of discovery, passionately using his tongue to lick and tease him. In a spasm, Sora heard the blood in his ears sing and his orgasm passed. Riku withdrew, wiping off bits of stray cum on his chin with the back of his band.

Sora's legs gave, and he slid to the floor of the ally, panting. He felt Riku's hand on his cheek, and curiously looked up. Riku chuckled softly.

"You're not resisting as much tonight," he said. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sora's temple. "Is it because you've been waiting for this?"

Sora couldn't say it. It was much too embarrassing for him.

'It's because I've fallen in love with you,' Sora thought. 'You evil, sadistic, beautiful rapist-inspector.'

Riku trailed kisses from Sora's forehead to his cheek, paused for a moment and then gently pressed his lips against the brunette's. In his kiss, Sora felt a hint of his own cum on Riku's lips.

And for some reason,_ that really turned him on._

The inspector tugged at the hem of Sora's shirt, and briefly unlocked their lips to pull the clothing over his head before diving into another kiss. And Sora could no longer help himself. He kissed back, opening his mouth to allow the other passage. Riku's tongue dove into his mouth, eagerly seeking his flavor. Riku pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss for air.

The silver-haired male quickly undid his belt and pants and then hoisted Sora onto his lap. Sora made no protest.

Riku spread Sora's legs open, looking intently at his target. Freeing one of his hands, he prodded the brunette's mouth with two fingers. Sora didn't understand.

"Open your mouth," Riku commanded. Hesitantly, Sora parted his lips and Riku's fingers slid into his mouth. At first, Riku pushed his fingers too deep and Sora gagged. The silver-haired male retracted his fingers a bit to a comfortable length. After a few seconds, Riku withdrew his fingers completely. A silver thread of saliva connected Riku's fingers with Sora's mouth. Riku easily shook the thread away with a soft chuckle.

The slick fingers descended down Sora's body before finally disappearing underneath him.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, watching Riku's hand.

"I'm prepping you," Riku said. "If I don't do this, it'll hurt."

"That didn't stop you before…" the brunette muttered.

Riku chuckled, and leaned forward until Sora could feel his lips on his neck, "But that was because you looked so delectable I couldn't resist." The tender feel of the Inspector's breath on his skin nearly made Sora melt. "I can take it as slow as I please tonight."

The two slick fingers went in. The night air had made the saliva slightly cold, and Sora squirmed at the contact. That area was still rather sensitive from last night. Riku's fingers prodded inside him, making Sora's rectal muscles tense around them.

"Relax," Riku said.

Sora glared at him. Having two wet fingers up his backside _really_ didn't make him want to relax _at all._ But then the Inspector's fingers brushed up against a rather sensitive bundle of nerves, sending shivers down Sora's spine. Riku didn't fail to notice that, and pushed his fingers into the spot again. The brunette had to bit down on his lower lip hard to keep from crying out. Riku was grinning, and pressed harder onto the spot. Sora's muscles went into a sharp spasm.

"Riku!" he cried out.

And Riku couldn't hold himself back any longer.

Placing another kiss to Sora's neck, Riku entered him.

Sora sank his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He gripped Riku's shoulders tightly for support. The Inspector didn't wait for Sora to get used to the feeling before pulling back and plunging in again.

"Nngh! Riku!" he protested. "That hurts!" In a show of comfort, Riku placed his hand on the back of Sora's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, though his thrusts didn't lighten.

"But this is how I want to take you," Riku murmured, breaking this kiss. "And you can't deny that you like it this time." Still plunging in and out of him, he spread Sora's legs open, revealing the brunette's obvious erection. Sora turned bright red.

"Look down at it, see?" Riku said. Hesitantly, Sora obeyed, and bowed his head to look at his own erection.

"It's very hard," the Inspector continued, and gripped the erection tightly. Sora cried out. "Your lewd body likes it when I'm rough."

Sora could hardly talk back at that point. The Inspector's hard shaft driving in and out of him, his hand sliding up and down his erection, and—above all—his voice, clouded his head with complete ecstacy.

He wanted the Inspector. Wanted him to thrust his hard length deep inside him and make him writhe and squirm and fill him with absolute pleasure. Sweet, milky-white absolute pleasure. He wanted the Inspector to speak to him again—murmur those naughty words that made his mind reel in that glorious, alluring voice. He wanted to feel his gaze intently on him, watching only him as his wicked fancy played out in front of him like clockwork.

Sora wanted him, wanted him, wantedhimwantedhim_wantedhim._ He even found himself bucking his hips to the Inspector's thrusts so that his shaft would hit deeper inside him.

In one last, hungry thrust, Riku released his seed inside him, and feeling his insides warm with the Inspector's semen, Sora couldn't hold himself back and came as well.

In exhaustion, Sora laid his forehead on Riku's shoulder. He felt the muscles heave underneath the heated, sweaty, white skin. The Inspector's hot breath came in pants close to his ear. Sora shut his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Sora murmured.

"Hm?" Riku responded.

"Why are you doing this?"

There was a moment of silence, and then,

"Because I called you."

"Wha…?"

'What do you mean?' Sora wanted to ask, but despite fighting for consciousness, he felt sleep creep up on him.

~*~

Sora woke up, but he didn't open his eyes yet. He felt his environment by moving his hands slightly.

Silky sheets. A blanket was on top of him. A bed?

'But my bed doesn't feel nearly this nice…' Sora thought, rolling his head to the other side. Sunlight, there was a window, and judging by the intensity of the heat, it was late morning. Slowly, Sora opened his eyes.

He was in a magnificent bedroom, decorated with beautiful, walnut furniture around him in the French Baroque style. A grandfather clock ticked near the doorway. 9:12 AM. Sora sat up, wincing a little. His clothes had already been changed into pajamas similar to what the Inspector had given him on the first night. His own clothes were folded neatly on a nearby chair. The door opened.

"Good morning," Riku said, walking in. He was already dressed in his Inspector uniform. "Unfortunately, I must be going. Since I so eagerly shirked my duties my superior officer is most displeased." He gave a little laugh and readjusted his tie. "I've already gotten breakfast for you." And with his hand he indicated to the tray near the window. He came closer to Sora and sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Riku asked.

"**SORE.**" Sora said immediately, folding his arms. Riku leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Don't be like that," The inspector purred. "I even took care to bring you here."

"Where is 'here,' exactly?"

"My home," Riku said.

"Th-this is your home!?" Sora looked around. 'Seriously!?' he thought. 'How well-paid is this guy!?!'

"I couldn't very well leave you on the streets like last time, perverts might come and molest you in your sleep," Riku said, smiling pleasantly.

"Yeah, perverts..." Sora said, deadpan.

**[Author's note: If this was a manga, I'd write 'PERVERT' in great, bold letters and have an arrow pointing right at Riku. :)****]**

Riku looked at the clock, and frowned. "I have to go.—"

"Wait!" Sora called. Riku stopped.

"What is it?"

"Lat night. What did you mean when you said you called me?"

Riku frowned. "You really don't understand?" he said, disappointed.

"No," Sora felt insulted. "Tell me!"

"You're a smart boy, figure it out," Riku flashed a brilliant grin. He turned to walk out the doorway. "You're welcome to leave anytime you like. Just remember to lock the door before you go."

"I'LL STEAL YOUR STUFF!" Sora shouted

Riku paused, and then turned his head to him, "And why would you do that when all you need is me?"

Sora flushed darkly, but didn't say anything else. After the Inspector left, he went to his clothes and found that the seven teardrops were still there. Replacing the pajamas with his street clothes, Sora left. Despite passing several expensive paintings from well-known artists on his way out, he felt no urge to take them.

**Ta-dah! That's it for this chapter. Don't worry, I'm not done yet! I've still got at least two more chapters in me! I'll be fine! [I'm really hyped up for some reason… Maybe I'm going crazy…] **

**I tried to introduce a little comedy through Axel in this chapter. I hope the comedy didn't feel out of place. Every time I see Axel, I think he should be funny because I want to give a little distinction between him and Riku. Like, they both like to tease their partners, but Riku's more sadistic and Axel's more comical. And Roxas and Sora are just at the short end of the stick. :)**

**As always, I'll keep doing my best with writing my chapters. And if anyone finds something incompetent in this chapter, don't hesitate to review me about it, or… I dunno… Can you guys get my e-mail address on ? Hmm…. Well anyway! Here's a preview of the next chapter!**

_The blonde turned and walked to the door. He heard Axel following him so he picked up the pace a little, but just as his hand grasped the knob, Axel's hand promptly shoved his hand over his head, keeping the door in place. Angrily, Roxas turned his head to him._

"_Do you love me?" Axel asked. _

_Roxas' anger faded in an instant. He dropped his gaze. _

**Yeah, I actually get into some Akuroku romance. :)**** Weird, because I never thought I could put it in this story.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!**

**Even though some of you guys hate AxelRoxas stuff, don't skip this chapter entirely. I've decided to skip over AxelRoxas' sex scene cuz—well… we all know how mansex ends. If you guys want me to write in the sex scene, just tell me. **

**There's not a lot of sex in this chapter. Sorry. But there's a cute conclusion! (At least, I hope it's a cute conclusion!)**

**Please don't skip all of the AxelRoxas action (sex and nonsex scenes included), because there is a small, _slightly_-important part in there. I will indicate it for you guys like so: **_**IN BOLD, ITALICS, CAPS AND UNDERLINE.**_

Meanwhile, while Sora was thieving, Axel was humming contently to himself as he unfolded a devilish-red silk tablecloth on his table. He set the beverages on a cylindrical container of ice. He stepped back and looked around to see if anything was missing. The sitting room of his apartment had been meticulously cleaned for tonight, and the curtains of his windows were changed with curtains like the fabric of his tablecloth. He went to the kitchen, gathered some glasses and set them on the table.

Not a moment to soon, a knock came to his door.

Axel bounded to the door and threw it open.

"Roxas!" he said happily.

Roxas stood uncomfortably in front of him, dressed in a casual t-shirt with illegible words and denim jeans. His arms were crossed over his chest and seeing Axel so happy that he pressed-chained his own boyfriend into this, he turned away with a scowl.

"Come in!" Axel said, standing aside for the blonde.

Roxas didn't fail to notice how neat and tidy Axel's apartment was.

It wasn't a good sign for him.

"I want the information first," Roxas said.

"Of course," Axel motioned to the table. "Have a seat."

Axel even pulled out his chair for him. His abnormal show of courtesy was seriously beginning to worry the blonde.

'He's being too nice,' Roxas thought anxiously. 'He's plotting something…'

Axel reached over to the drinks in the cooler, "Drink?" he asked, lifting up a bottle.

"Sure," Roxas said absentmindly.

Axel poured a clear-liquid into a glass and slid it to him.

"What did you find on the name 'Yorushi'?" the blonde asked.

"I found a quite a bit of things, actually," Axel said. Roxas raised the glass to his lips to be polite.

He smelled something in the glass before he drank. Something sinisterly familiar…

"Axel…" Roxas said, placing the glass down. "Is… Is this… _alcohol?_"

"Cristal Champagne to be exact," Axel replied.

"No!" Roxas stood up from his seat. "Axel, NO! You didn't say anything about _alcohol_."

"But you said that you'd spend the night with me," Axel pouted.

"But Axel, you _know_ how I get when I…" Roxas felt his face grow hot. "I'm outta here."

The blonde turned and walked to the door. He heard Axel following him so he picked up the pace a little, but just as his hand grasped the knob, Axel's hand promptly shoved his hand over his head, keeping the door in place. Angrily, Roxas turned his head to him.

"Do you love me?" Axel asked.

Roxas' anger faded in an instant. He dropped his gaze.

"I…"

Axel leaned forward slowly—and seeing that Roxas was going to make no protest—claimed his lips. The redhead's mouth was hot, and Roxas felt Axel's hands grip his arms and bring him closer. Roxas couldn't help but let a moan escape his throat. Axel's touch, his scent, his entire body. He had forgotten how nice it was.

_Crack._

And then a liquid was passed through his lips. Roxas recognized the taste in an instant. He shoved Axel off.

"That was alcohol, wasn't it!?" Roxas demanded.

"Mm-hm," Axel nodded, smiling pleasantly. "I had a small capsule of sugar filled with alcohol in my mouth. Female assassins use it to carry poison in their mouths when they're playing concubine with their targets. When they kiss their target they merely crack the capsule with their teeth and deliver the poison. I just used it to carry alcohol. Unfortunately there was a time limit since the sugar coating would dissolve in my mouth, so I kind of had to use it quickly." Axel let out a little laugh, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry Roxas, I couldn't resist."

"Axel, you… you idi—" Roxas began, but suddenly everything around his began to reel. He lost his balance and fell forward. Axel caught him easily.

Roxas had _**ZERO**_ alcohol tolerance. Which made it very, very, very, _**very**_ easy to get him wasted.

Axel lifted Roxas' head up. His eyelids were half closed and his face was flushed.

'Drunk on only a sip of champagn,' Axel thought, 'Roxas you're… you're… SO CUTE!!' He kissed him.

Roxas let out an adorable moan, and lazily tried to kiss back. Without breaking the kiss, Axel pushed Roxas underneath him. He had no qualms with doing it on the floor.

Roxas turned his head to the side. "Axel…" he said, rather slurred, sensous voice. "I'mzzz… I'm… hot."

"Let me take care of that for you," the redhead said, stroking Roxas' cheek affectionately. He pulled Roxas' shirt over his head, loosened his pants and slid them off. Axel almost lost himself in how beautiful Roxas' body was. Even more than last time. The redhead leaned down and pressed a kiss to Roxas' collar bone.

~*~

_**ALL RIKUSORA FANS CAN CONTINUE FROM HERE!!!!**_

"**I HATE YOU!"** Roxas said, burying his face into Axel's pillow. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, _**I HATE YOU!!"**_

They were in Axel's bed. Roxas lying on his stomach on one side leaning the farthest he could manage without losing balance, and Axel lying on his side at the other end of the bed. His head was propped up by an arm.

"Oh come on, Roxas," Axel said. "It wasn't all that bad, was it? I mean, you were _moaning_—"

_WHAP!_

Roxas smacked a pillow on Axel's face. Axel did nothing (despite the sharp stinging in his face) at let the pillow fall on the bed because somewhere in his good conscience he knew he deserved it (somewhere.)

"Did you even _look up_ Yorushi?" Roxas asked, red in the face.

"Of course," Axel said. "I found out quite a lot actually."

Roxas blinked. He hadn't expected Axel to have kept his end of the deal.

"What did you find?" he asked.

**[A/N: I'm going to keep what Axel found out about Yorushi a secret for now. Just to keep you people squirming. :) I hope none of you have figured it out yet.]**

~*~

Sora opened the door of his and Roxas' apartment and peeked inside. Roxas wasn't anywhere in sight.

'Huh…' Sora thought, closing the door quietly behind him. 'Roxas is usually up around this time…'

~*~

"We should tell Sora," Roxas said, nodding his head definitely.

"Are you kidding!?" Axel said, sitting up. "Let's leave him in the dark! It'll be more fun that way! And besides, Yorushi isn't doing anything _legally_ wrong."

"No, really…" Roxas said sarcastically. "He's just _screwing my older brother!!_"

Axel laughed and laid his head on the cool pillow. "Ah, Roxas, you're so cute when you're mad," he said dreamily.

Roxas frowned at him. "Doesn't the concept of _RAPE ever_ bother you?"

"Silly Roxas, rape is just sex you didn't know you wanted," Axel shut his eyes and smiled.

Roxas hung his head and sighed. "You're never really serious about anything, are you?"

"I'm serious about you," Axel said, half-opening his eyes.

The blonde couldn't help but let a smile cross his lips. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' neck and pulled him close.

"Rox-aaaaassss…" he whined. "Let's not tell Sora."

"_**NO**_, Axel," Roxas said, protested, squirming his way out of Axel's grasp (who let out an exasperated sigh due to the lack of contact.)

Roxas grabbed the covers and pulled them around himself.

"I'm going to tell him right now," he said, moving to walk out of the room.

Axel rolled on his stomach, and then went after him. With his longer legs, he caught Roxas before he was out the doorway.

"Rox-as," Axel singsonged, catching his waste. This effectively stopped Roxas from leaving.

"If you insist on telling Sora," Axel said with a disturbingly, pleasant smile, "then I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

~*~

[The next day]

Sora was at the rendezvous point, dropping another 'borrowed' backpack at Axel's feet.

"Hey Axel, have you seen Roxas?" Sora asked. "He hasn't been home in a long time."

"Roxas?" Axel said, sipping his coke. "No, I haven't seen him."

Sora raised a suspicious brow and narrowed his eyes. Axel was Roxas' exclusive courier, and Roxas was a rather top-notch thief. Meaning that he would have had an assignment by now, therefore Axel would have had to see him.

There was no doubt in Sora's mind that Axel was lying and was probably--definitely--keeping Roxas at his house. He'd done that several times before.

Axel got up and stretched, "Well! Gotta go!" he said. He slung the backpack over his shoulder. Sora stood up also.

"See you later Sora," the redhead said. The smaller boy felt something small slip into his pocket as Axel passed him.

His next assignment.

~*~

Sora continued to get assignments regularly from Axel. The time limit for his thievery shortened from two days to one day.

Only one day to get his target. And the next day he would get another assignment from. Which meant that Sora was out thieving every night. And, without a doubt, the Inspector would be there.

And they would make love.

**Night,**

_Riku pushed Sora to the wall, kissing him fiercely. The brunette's legs suspended in the bends of Inspector's arms._

**After night,**

_Sora threw his head back and cried out in bliss. He no longer reserved himself when he was with Riku._

**After night.**

"_Aah! UU! Uhn… Ri… Riku!"_

And in the morning Sora always woke up in the Inspector's beautifully decorated home. Sometimes he was in bed with him. Other times Sora woke up alone. But he always saw the Inspector before he left for work.

~*~

One morning Sora woke up in Riku's arms.

Riku leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Morning," he said in his alluring voice.

"Good morning," Sora breathed, lifting his head to catch the Inspector's lips.

"Sora?"

"Mm-hm?"

Riku reached behind him to his bedside counter and pulled out a colorful invitation.

"Tomorrow night, there's a party. I'd like you to attend."

"It depends if I'm free," Sora said. "Lately I'm been getting requests back to back. And now I've only got one day to steal my target so…"

"Well then if you have time," Riku said, smiling. "If you can go, I'd like you to wear these." Riku motioned to a pair of clothes draped on a nearby chair. It was a beautiful, black tuxedo with a silver rose pin. On the floor were a pair of new, leather shoes.

"You've already gotten my clothes ready," Sora commented. "You're making it seem as if I'll skip out on work and go."

"Oh?" Riku said, flashing a grin. "And here I thought all this time that you were coming out to see me."

~*~

This time, Axel was by Sora and Roxas' apartment to pick up the target (a small, golden greek statue of the child Athena in Zeus' head.)

"When can I get my brother back?" Sora asked, folding his arms and pouting.

**[Author's note: It's been about two weeks since Roxas 'voluntarily went' to live at Axel's****]**

"All in due time," Axel said, waving a finger. "And I'm taking good care of him, just so you know." He turned and walked out the door.

"Wait, you mean that's it?" Sora asked.

Axel paused and turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"There's no other assignment? I mean I've been getting assignments nonstop for about two weeks now."

"You… _want…_ more assignments that suck up your social life…?" Axel asked.

"No, I was just… curious…" Sora said, trailing off.

"You're free for now, enjoy it!" Axel said. "Go to a party or something!" And with that he left.

Sora leaned back a little. So he actually had time to go to Riku's party. He fished out the invitation from his pants pocket and looked. He had only skimmed through the invitation because he was sure that he would be busy tonight.

_The Baron of Isleport cordially _

_invites you to his BiAnnual _

_Social Gathering at his_

_Summer Home at 1243_

_Larkin Avenue_

_on July 17__th_

July 17th meant tomorrow. Sora heard about the Baron of Isleport. He was the man who owned over half of the property in the city (among other cities.) Most of the items that Sora stole belonged to the Baron of Isleport.

For the Inspector to be invited to his party…

'Wow…' Sora thought. 'Exactly how important _is_ Riku?'

~*~

Sora combed his hair carefully that afternoon and put on the tuxedo. He wished that Roxas was around to help him because he had _NEVER_ worn a tuxedo before and was very, very confused on how to put it on properly. But in the end he managed to look semi-presentable. The brunette looked himself over in the mirror.

'Suit looks good,' Sora thought to himself. He checked the inner jacket-pocket. 'Invitation; check. And…' he threw out his chest to show off the silver rose pin. 'Pin; check. Ready to go!' Sora locked the door behind him as he left.

Sora treaded carefully, in his current appearance he looked like a little rich boy. Thugs might mug him by mistake.

The brunette had barely turned on Larkin Avenue when he saw the Baron's Summer home. It was a magnificently decorated, large, old mansion that was built in the early 18th century with obvious French influence on the architecture. There was a fountain at the front, where young ladies and young men were chatting idly with large, big words to make themselves sound smart and sophisticated.

Sora felt so out of place his knees were shaking. But Riku was expecting him to come, so he stood straight and walked to the entrance of the building (which was hard to miss because it was a monstrous onyx-black door with beautiful images composed of gold fragments.) There, a hulkish guard asked for the invitation, which Sora handed to him. The man checked to see if it was authentic, and then stepped aside to allow Sora entry.

"Have a nice evening," he said.

"Th-thanks," Sora said.

The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. There were many paintings that were hung in large, fancy frames of gold and silver. Beautiful, intricately-designed chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Round, white, dining tables with beautiful silver tablecloths were set in the front (where Sora was), but towards the front of the room there were no tables set as this was the dancing area. And in front of that was a full orchestra that played sweet music. To Sora's left and right there were hallways that led to other rooms of the Baron's incredible home.

There large tables of food (which were set in a straight line on the back wall of the building near the entrance) that made Sora's mouth water with delight. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he idly made his way to the table and picked up a plate. Out of the corner of his eyes he looked to see how everyone around him ate.

'No usage of fingers to eat…' Sora noted to himself as he spied a man stabbing a sandwich (a viable fingerfood) with a dinner fork. 'Sit up straight, and…' As Sora began to look around he noticed that people were looking at him. Did he look weird? Nervously, Sora flattened his hair, which he had tried to tame with Roxas' comb, but to no avail. Then, turning around sharply, he picked an empty table and sat.

As he was beginning to eat a girl approached him.

"E-excuse me," she asked timidly.

"Yea—Yes?" Sora corrected himself.

"If I may ask, what is your relationship with the Baron?"

"The Baron? I've never met him," Sora said.

"But you…" her eyes fell on his torso, "both of you are wearing matching pins. That's him over there." She moved aside to let Sora see. "He's the one in with the silver hair."

And there, chatting idly with several men, was Riku.

Sora could have sworn that he felt his mouth drop to the table.

'RI… RIKU!?!?!??!?!?!??!'

He rose from the table quickly. "Excuse me!" he said abruptly. The brunette abandoned his food and made his way to the Baron of Isleport AKA Riku AKA _evil-sadistic-beautiful Inspector_.

Riku caught his eye before Sora reached them.

"Sora," he greeted, flashing a smile. "Good of you to come."

The men around Riku caught sight of their matching pins and gave a startled look, but with a quick motion of Riku's hand they dispersed.

Sora stood there, staring at Riku with a half-open mouth for a while. Then finally Riku let out a chuckle.

"You've found that my real identity is the Baron of Isleport and _this_," he pointed to Sora's dumbstruck face, "is all you have to say?"

The brunette closed his mouth. "I'm in shock!" he protested. "I just thought that you were a well-paid inspector."

"I am," Riku said. "It's just my day—or rather—my night job. I work as an inspector on the side."

"And your other house?"

"What about my other house?"

"You have _two houses!_"

"And?" Riku asked as if having two houses were the most normal thing in the world.

Sora gave an exasperated sigh.

"So if you have enough money to buy _two_ houses, then why would you—" Sora began, but Riku took him by the wrist and led him across the room.

"Let's dance, " the silver-haired male said. Though it sounded more like a command than a suggestion.

"NO! Riku, I—I can't _dance!_" Sora objected.

But Riku steered him to the dance floor, placed his arm at his waist, gripped Sora's other hand and soon they were dancing. Well… Riku was, and Sora was just following him along.

"People are starting to whisper…" Sora murmured to him.

"Then let them whisper."

"But won't it be troublesome if they think that you're gay?"

Riku let out a haughty scoff. "I own half the town. What can they possibly do?"

Sora let out a sigh, and let Riku lead him. Sora had to admit, dancing with Riku was rather enjoyable. Not once did he step on Riku's foot (or rather, not once did Riku allow him to step on his foot.) The music was even to Sora's liking, much to his surprise. With the ebb and tide of the music, Riku swirled him around, taking Sora's breath away as he did so.

After they dance, they enjoyed the rest of the party. Riku showed him several people.

"That's the Baron of Nit," Riku pointed. "I'm richer than he is, of course."

"There's Lady Amarald, the woman with the most remarriages."

"Oh, and there's Baron Marco, the man with the most wives."

And on the party went…

~*~

When the guests finally departed and the orchestra had left, Riku took Sora aside.

"Come," he said. "There's something I want to show you."

Riku took Sora to the back of the room where the orchestra had been. Riku placed his hands on the floor and picked at a faint indention. The silver-haired male lifted it up.

A trapdoor. Beneath it were several stone stairs that led into a dark passageway.

Riku stepped inside and beckoned Sora after him.

"My family," Riku began, "is one of the oldest families in the world. We've been collecting money long before we were given the title of Isleport. As you can imagine, we're quite rich."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sora asked.

Riku continued as if he hadn't heard him. "Of course our wealth comes from several sources. Stockmarkets, investments, exploiting smaller nations for their weak economy and massive natural resources," a grin crossed the Inspector's lips. The stairs ended.

"And of course, there is the black market trade," Riku flipped a lightswitch that Sora couldn't see. Several lightbulbs overhead lit up, clashing light at his eyes before his pupils adjusted.

There were items in glass cases around him. They looked very familiar.

And then Sora saw the Statue of Athena in Zeus' head that he stole just last night. The Seven Teardrops of the Moon, and then his first steal: the Amataseru no Takara Cloak.

"Riku, why… why do you have these? These are…"

Riku grinned. "I've worked with the Italian Mafia, and the Japanese Yakuza, but my favorite job of all is being the head of Kami's thievery branch."

The truth (as cliché as it sounded) hit Sora like a ton of bricks. He felt his knees grow week.

'So all this time…' Sora thought, dumbfounded.

"…that's what you meant…" the brunette murmured, "when you said that you called me. You were the one who was ordering all of my thefts. But why?"

"I suppose you don't remember," Riku said. "You were very young when I first saw you."

Sora gave him a blank look, and the silver-haired male chuckled.

"It was several summers ago, remember? I was walking with my father. You pickpocketed my wallet from me, but my father caught you by your wrist and made you give it back. You ran away quickly with your brother after that."

Sora shut his eyes and thought for a while. "I think I remember. There was a scary guy with a freakishly long sword."

"My father," Riku said.

"THAT WAS YOUR FATHER!?"

"Hm? How could you not tell? We both have silver hair," Riku sighed. "You really _are_ dense." Sora jutted his lower lip in a pout, which made Riku laugh softly. "But anyway after that, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I fell in love with you, but I thought for sure I would never see you again. And then when I inherited the job as the head of Kami Thievery Branch from my father, who should want a job from us, but you. When Axel brought a statement to vouch for you, there was a picture; I recognized you immediately and gave you an assignment so that I could meet you again."

"You set everything up," the brunette said.

"Exactly," Riku said.

Sora let out a loud sigh. "I can't believe you had me steal your things just to meet me," the brunette muttered.

"Well, some of them were _actual_ assignments, but generally yes that's the idea. And anyway they are _my_ things, I can do whatever I want with them," the Inspector chuckled.

"Look around Sora," Riku said, going behind him and catching his waist. "All my treasures are kept inside beautiful glass cases. Except this one here," and Riku's hand gripped his chin, making Sora flush with embarrassment.

"Keeping you in a case, looking at you from time to time, it wasn't enough," Riku said. "Not nearly enough. I wanted _all of you-- _every last luscious bit." And with that his teeth came down on Sora's ear gently.

~*~

"Uwah! Nn!" Sora threw his head back as Riku thrusted into him from behind. He rested his forearms on one of Riku's glass cases. The Inspector held Sora's hips in place, which was lucky for the brunette since his legs could no longer support him.

"D-doing this in such a place—_AH!_" the brunette began, but was cut off by a swift trust to his sweet spot.

"Do I need to review how I'll do what I like with things I own?" Riku said, his voice didn't falter as he continued to rock his hips into Sora. "_My_ half of the city, _my_ building, _my_ basement, _mine_," he turned Sora's head to the Amataseru no Takara Cloak.

"_Mine_," Riku continued, turning Sora's head to the Seven Teardrops of the Moon.

"_Mine_."

To a scroll of ancient architecture designs kept in an airtight canister.

And then Riku leaned towards Sora and pressed a kiss to his shoulderblade.

"_**Mine."**_

_**OWARI (THE END)**_

~*~

**Well, that's it. Sorry it's so short, but my mind seriously wasn't made to make long stories. I hope you all liked it! **

**I wanted to put in more detail about Riku's Summer Home, but let's face it, none of you are here to see my meager vocabulary in architecture and would probably skim down the chapter until you see the words 'sex,' 'length,' 'manhood' and the like. Well, you're sorely disappointed because there were hardly any sex scenes here. Ha ha ha. :)**

**My imagination ran out on thinking up another sex scene between Riku and Sora. I was like—WHAT ELSE CAN THEY DOOOOOOOOOOOO!?!?!??! **

**O.O'''''**

**(Okay, there's probably a lot that they can still do if you look at it from different angles. Crazy… questionable… sexually challenging things… that might get me kicked off of . **

***Nosebleeds***

**Or at least, I could probably get kicked out for it… I dunno… )**

**But anyway, I'm sorry if the meager RikuSora sex scene didn't flow with you guys. **

**Oh! And there will be a bonus chapter about Roxas and Axel. JUST Roxas and Axel. I had an epiphany the other day. The bonus chapter is just about how they met and became a couple. Nothing too fancy. But I'm done with RikuSora nonsense for now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't know I had so many SPELLING ERRORS in the last chapter!!!!! I was so angry at myself. **

**Oh, as usual, I will skip any thievery scenes because I KNOW no one really wants to read them and they're probably not worth writing because I know NOTHING about thief-proof systems.**

**P.S. I don't remember why I labeled this story with the Angst genre. Maybe it's the rape scene in the first chapter. I think that's why…**

It late evening in early November when two people (one well-dressed for the winter evening, while the other wore a simple long-sleeved shirt) met at a lamppost. One with blonde hair and blue eyes, the other with red hair and green eyes.

"So you're Roxas, eh?" Axel said, taking the other's hand and shaking it. "I'm Axel, nice to meet you. I'll be your courier today."

"N-nice to meet you, too," Roxas said, thrown off by the sudden hand contact.

They were meeting at night by a lamppost. They didn't have to worry about people overhearing them because to the casual passerby it looked like they were employees meeting each other.

(Well… technically they WERE two employees meeting each other.)

"Here's your first assignment," Axel said, handing him an envelope. "I'll come pick it up two days from now."

"Do you know where I live?"

"I'll find it. It's in your file, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Great," Axel said, turning. "See you in a couple days."

Axel casted a glance over his shoulder and watched Roxas' retreating figure. 'Cute kid,' he thought. Roxas had blushed when Axel took his hand.

A delicate red on his peachy skin.

Axel walked down the street, a skip in his step.

He couldn't wait to see Roxas again.

~*~

"Roxas, is that you?" Sora called from their room.

"Yeah, it's me," Roxas said, taking off his shoes at the doorway. "You still up?"

"Mm-hm, but I'll go to sleep soon."

Roxas heard Sora roll over in bed. He opened the envelope.

_The Statue of Artemis_.

It was handwritten, and Roxas wondered if Axel had written it. And upon thinking about the courier, he recalled his face.

'Flaming red hair and emerald eyes,' Roxas thought. 'He was beautiful…' He felt a blush spread on his face.

Axel was warm too. When he had grabbed his hand there was an undeniable warmth like the sun despite the bitter cold night.

Roxas curled his fingers into his palm. He could still feel Axel's warmth on his hand.

It felt nice.

After shutting of the light in their living room, Roxas entered his and Sora's bedroom and changed quickly (for their heater didn't work very well so their apartment was fairly cold) without turning on the light.

~*~

Roxas stole his target that night, and kept it underneath his bed the following day. He never felt so anxious for tomorrow. To preoccupy himself, Roxas attempted to fix the heater with a monkey wrench and a kindergarten's knowledge of electronics. The only thing he successfully manage to do was burn his hand terribly and hurt his foot when he kicked the wall in aggravation (of burning his hand.)

There was a knock on their door.

Sora was out buying their dinner at that time, so Roxas got up, walked to the door and opened it.

"A-Axel?"

"Yo," Axel grinned, holding up a hand as a greeting. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure," Roxas said, stepping aside. The redhead walked in, the comforting warmth from his body lightly caressed Roxas' skin as he did so.

"I know we're not supposed to meet until tomorrow," Axel said, turning to him, "but since it's your first assignment, I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I've already got it," Roxas said.

The redhead's eyebrows peaked with interest. "Wow, that was fast," he said.

"Thanks."

"I suppose I'll take it now, then."

"Y-yes, I'll go get it," Roxas left and returned The Statue of Artemis in a suitcase (it was small enough to fit in one.)

Axel flashed a brilliant smile as he took the suitcase from him. "Great job," he said, purposely brushing their fingers together. "I'll be looking forward to working with you more in the future."

"Thank you," Roxas said, flushing darkly.

Axel noticed something. "What happened to your hand?" he asked.

"Oh, that," the blonde withdrew his hand. "I burned it on our heater. " Axel gripped his wrist.

"It doesn't look too bad," he said. He gently ran his thumb down the burned skin, which felt _heavenly_ to Roxas. "Just run it through some water and—"

Suddenly Axel turned his head to the door. "Are you expecting company?" he asked.

"Yes, my older brother," Roxas answered.

"Should he know I'm here?"

Roxas shook his head.

"Another time then," Axel grinned. "Close the window after me, will you?"

With swift and deft movements, Axel bolted to the window of Sora and Roxas' apartment, opened it without making a sound, and disappeared.

Roxas ran to the window and looked outside. Axel was nowhere in sight.

"Wow," he said underneath his breath.

The door opened and Sora entered.

"What are you looking at Roxas?" he asked.

"A-ah, it's nothing," Roxas whipped around, shutting the window behind him. "So, what's for dinner, Sora?"

"What else?" Sora held up a plastic bag of groceries, "Cheap ramen and corn beef."

"Ugh, Sora, that stuff'll kill you!"

~*~

The profit cuts for stealing the Statue of Artemis came in the next day.

$90,000.00

Roxas let out a low whistle at the size of the money. It was just a forty percent cut, but it was enough to buy Sora and himself good meals for a few weeks. (And Roxas didn't think he could stand cheap ramen and corn beef for another night.)

Roxas didn't think that Sora needed to know that he was working for an elite black market organization, so he did what any normal younger brother would do if an older brother asked him about his (the younger brother's) recently obtained sum: he lied.

"I got a job working for a metal company near the edge of town," Roxas said. "I work overtime a lot so I had a lot of money bonuses."

"Oh, I see," Sora said.

So now Roxas was out "working" most of the day when really he was somewhere near the edge of town hoping to God that Sora wouldn't come by.

The first day he was pretending to work, another courier of Kami approached him.

She was a child with long violet hair that covered her ears and green eyes, and so small that Roxas ran into her at first.

"S-sorry," he apologized.

The violet-haired girl looked up at him and then, reaching into her bag, she pulled out a hand mirror and held it up for him to take.

"Um, no thank you—"

The girl rolled to the tips of her toes and stretched her hand as far as it could reach (which was only to Roxas' chest.) Apparently she wanted him to take the mirror, so Roxas accepted it.

"Thank you," he said politely.

She murmured something that Roxas didn't catch.

"Hm—what?" he asked.

But the girl was already leaving, waving her hand as a goodbye. A silver charm bracelet clattered loudly on her wrist. And that was when Roxas saw it. She had an envelope charm on her bracelet.

One of the many marks of a courier.

Roxas had thought that it would be Axel who would give him another target, but then again it made sense to use different people as to not arouse suspicion. It amazed Roxas that despite wearing such a loud trinket the girl was able to approach him without a sound. Roxas remembered Axel's swift sprint from their living room.

'Couriers are amazing,' Roxas thought in awe.

The blonde looked at the mirror. It didn't look like anything special. He flipped it over, there was nothing written on the back.

'What was it she said?' Roxas thought. He tried to picture the movement of her lips in his mind.

"_The light it reflects is very pretty."_

Roxas looked at the mirror curiously, and then went to find a private, sunny place. He climbed onto a roof of a three story building and reflected the sun's light to the floor.

There, on the reflected light, were the words _Utau-hime no Kimono.*_

Roxas had heard of it. The glorious kimono that belonged to the singer Utau; given to her by her (now) husband to prove his love for her. It was kimono of the finest work. From what Roxas remembered there were images woven with silver silk on it.

But there was no rendezvous point. Roxas pried around the plastic that encased the edges of the handmirror. It came off easily and on the back were the words

_Opal's Palace. _

_Two days from now. _

"_You are meeting Miss Yuuki."_

It was a restaurant that the rich usually go to.

**[A/N: *I got the mirror idea from something I saw on TV. It was back when the Christians were in pursuit (or at least, I think it was the Christians. It was some religious group. Maybe the Jewish people…) But anyway, to recognize that one Christian--assuming that it was the Christian peoples-- from another Christian, they carried mirrors. These mirrors looked like ordinary mirrors and when you looked into them your reflection was nothing special. But in fact there were very, very small contours on the mirrors surface. Those small contours could be arranged into an image and when the Christian reflected the light off the mirror's surface, a religious image would show on the refracted light (like an elaborate cross or the picture of the Virgin Mary) and the other Christian would know that he (or she) was another Christian.]**

~*~

Roxas had a couple minor problems stealing the kimono of Utau. For one thing, it was one of those ridiculously large, ceremonial kimonos and he needed a large duffle back just to carry the darn thing. And for another, Sora accidentally sat on the duffle bag the kimono was in (thinking it was a full of old clothes.)

On the day he was supposed to meet the courier, went to the Opal's Palace. Even though he was dressed in his cleanest clothes, he was still dreadfully out of place. His (though spotlessly clean) cotton clothes and jeans turned the eyes of the rich people cladded in silk, jewelry, gold and silver.

The host* lifted a menu to his nose to hide his smirk when Roxas came in.

**[A/N: *Is that what those people are called in the restaurant? The ones that you see when you walk in the door and you tell them how many people are going to be at the table. I think they're called 'hosts.']**

"Making a delivery?" he said. "You need to come in through the back—"

"I'm meeting someone," Roxas said, glaring at the host. "Miss Yuuki."

The man was taken aback, went to check something beneath his counter, and then (wrinkling his nose and Roxas' clothing) hesitantly said, "Follow me."

Roxas was lead to a small table where the courier girl he had met two days ago sat. Her violet hair was pinned into a bum with small, golden rods. Several strands fell on her face, but they did not bother her. She wore a simple, expensive, white, silk dress. Her small white purse was on the table, next to a large cake. Seated next to her sat a large man with broad shoulders dressed in a black suit. She wore nothing on her wrists today and was spearing a piece of white cake with her fork and popping it in her mouth. In just about every aspect, she looked like a child.

"Miss Yuuki, you're… guest has arrived," the host said, bowing.

"Thank you," the girl said. The host turned and left. Roxas sat down in the chair across from her, the only other open seat.

Miss Yuuki frowned. "You stick out," she said, and forked another piece of cake into her mouth. She spoke slowly (like a child forming her first words) but unusually clearly*.

**[A/N: *like Ushio, Tomoya and Nagisa's kid, from **_**Clannad**_**.]**

"S-sorry."

Her large eyes looked at the duffle back Roxas brought. "Is that for me?" she asked.

"Yes," Roxas answered.

Miss Yuuki turned to the hulkish man next to her, "Rosco."

Rosco rose from his seat and took the duffle bag from Roxas' hands.

"Thank you for your hard work," she said, smiling sweetly. "As thanks, you may have some cake." She pushed the plate toward him. Roxas, not wanting to refuse, picked up the closest fork (out of five that were placed on the table) and timidly ate a piece. He had only had cake four times in his life, so he was very appreciative of it.

"Aku-kun* says that you're very good," Miss Yuuki said.

**[A/N: *Axel's name in Japanese is pronounced 'Akuseru,' therefore 'Aku-kun' is like saying a nickname. Like how 'Jennifer' can be shortened to 'Jenny.' Wow, too many Author's Notes today…]**

"Thank you," Roxas said, having another piece. "The cake is very good."

They spent the entire time eating cake (which Roxas didn't really complain about eating.) And after storing some in a takeout box to give to Sora, Roxas bid Miss Yuuki farewell.

"Ro-kun," she said, Roxas figured that she had now given him a nickname as well.

"Yes, Miss Yuuki?" Roxas said, leaning down to match her height more.

"Does Ro-kun like Aku-kun?"

Roxas couldn't believe that a little girl could say that to his face. He turned a furious red and immediately straightened himself.

"Ah, w-well that is—"

"Yuuki thinks that Aku-kun and Ro-kun would be a good couple."

Roxas felt his face grow hotter. "Wh-where did you hear that?"

"Yuuki isn't naïve," she said, looking at him in the eye. "Yuuki knows guys can pair together too…" She laced her fingers behind her.

"Who told you that?"

"Aku-kun."

The blonde felt his left eye twitch.

'I can't believe Axel would tell a little girl something like that!' he thought to himself, smacking his forehead with his hand.

"Ro-kun, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Roxas said, shaking his head.

~*~

The next day, Roxas ran into Axel again. The blonde was walking in the outskirts of town pretending he had a job when Axel caught him.

"Yo," he said, holding up his hand.

Roxas frowned at him, still rather agitated that Axel told a little girl that two guys can also make a couple.

"Hm? What's up?" Axel asked, leaning very close to him.

"I-It's nothing," Roxas said, irritation giving way to embaressment.

Axel gripped his wrist. "Come on," he said. "Let's grab something to eat."

They found an ice cream stand and Axel paid for both cones. They ate while walking. Roxas ate his ice cream carefully, occasionally his eyes drifted to Axel, who was looking ahead. At one point, Axel caught his gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Roxas said, quickly returning to his ice cream.

A few moments later a napkin was placed to the blonde's lips.

"You've got ice cream on you," Axel said, grinning. He wiped the napkin around Roxas' mouth tenderly. Roxas turned a dark red and hastily grabbed the napkin from Axel.

"I-I can do it myself!" he said, patting his chin with the napkin. He almost gave the napkin back to Axel, but when he pulled it away from his face he saw handwriting on it.

His next assignment.

"Thank you," Roxas said, tucking the napkin away in his pocket.

Axel, seeing that Roxas had gotten the message, flashed another grin and continued with his ice cream.

~*~

These assignments came regularly. On average, Roxas had to steal one target a week. The most Roxas had ever need to steal in a week was four targets (which had NOT been the best week ever.) Sometimes Roxas had to steal a target from a neighboring city, and on a few occasions Roxas had to work with another thief.

Most of the time Axel was the one who delivered his assignments. But Roxas had seen several other couriers along with Miss Yuuki. Each of them varied from the last. One was a tall, dark, bulky man; another was a slim young woman who (Roxas suspected) had a bit of an interest in young boys. Roxas carried out his orders effectively, and soon enough he was gaining a reputation as a reliable thief.

Roxas began to see Axel even though the redhead brought no assignments for him. They hung out a majority of the days the blonde wasn't stealing.

Roxas liked spending time with Axel. The courier knew the quietest spots to eat, when the best cheap restaurants would be accessible, and he even knew several chiefs from the fancier restaurants that could hand them gourmet food. Roxas did bring _some_ food back to Sora, mainly desserts. He knew Sora would be suspicious if he brought gourmet food home.

(Roxas' explanation for the food he kept bringing home was because his co-worker at the "metal factory" that he "worked at" also worked for a bakery shop and managed to sneak Roxas some food.)

~*~

"ROX-AS!" Axel gripped the blonde's shoulders from behind and pulled him back, his favorite way of greeting him.

"Hello Axel," Roxas said, far too used to the greeting to find it surprising. He readjusted his scarf. It was mid-January now, and it was rather cold. Roxas was bundled up. Scarf, mittens, heavy coat. Axel on the other hand only wore a simple long-sleeved turtleneck. Cold never really bothered him.

A grin lit up Axel's face, "Congratulations on your 30th job!" the redhead said.

"Thanks."

"Let's celebrate, Roxas!" Axel held up a finger. "I know the best place!"

"And what's that?"

"A bar that doesn't ID people!"

"What? Wai—Axel!!" Axel took him by his wrist and led him off.

~*~

"I dunno, Axel, I've never drunk alcohol before…" Roxas leaned onto the bartable and turned a little in his swivel chair.

"Oh, you'll love it!" Axel said, holding a beer bottle out to him. The blonde took it.

Roxas held the beer bottle to his lips. "It smells terrible…" But since Axel was insistent, he drank some. Roxas gagged.

"It tastes as bad as it smells…" the blonde said. Axel laughed.

Roxas shook his head, the ground was swirling beneath him.

"A-Axel?" he managed.

Axel was looking at the menu to see if there was another drink Roxas would like.

"Ax…Axel…" He gripped the redhead's sleeve, catching his attention.

Axel turned to him. "Roxas?"

He leaned over to him. "Roxas, are you okay? Hey!"

Roxas fell out of his seat, Axel caught him.

"What's wrong? Roxas!" The redhead sat him on the floor.

'Is he…' Axel thought, '…_drunk?_ Already?'

"Hey! Roxas!" Axel held up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Se… seven…?" Roxas slurred.

"Yeah, you're drunk…" Axel laughed. "One sip. _Seriously_, Roxas?"

'I guess I should take him home,' Axel thought. 'Wow, so I guess there really are people with zero alcohol tolerance…'

"Roxas, I'm gonna go out and get a cab for us, okay?" Axel said. "_Stay here._ All right?" He patted Roxas' cheek lightly. The blonde's eyes cracked open for a fraction of a second, and then closed again.

Axel sighed, paid for the drinks, and then went out to find a taxi.

~*~

"What's this?" a male voice said.

A touch at Roxas' cheek.

"Looks like he had too much to drink!" a second voice laughed. Male.

'Who's…' Roxas managed to think, 'who's touching… me? Ax…el?'

"He's cute…" another man brushed Roxas' hair to the side.

Roxas tried to open his eyes to see who these people were, but his eyelids felt so _heavy… _

Hands grabbed his arms and hauled him to his feet.

Hot, dry hands.

Roxas was too out of it to realize this wasn't Axel. Axel's touch was always warm and tender.

Another pair of hands held him, and the three men ushered him out to the cold.

~*~

When Axel finally hailed a cab he went inside to look for Roxas.

"Roxas?" Instead he found Roxas' coat and scarf.

'Where did he go?' Axel thought. 'He's too wasted to probably even think straight now so… Did someone take him?'

It was most likely. Roxas wouldn't leave his coat and scarf on a night as cold as this.

Axel looked around, perhaps there was someone sober enough to tell him if they saw Roxas.

~*~

"Aahn… Aah!" Roxas fidgeted. The first man prodded his fingers inside him. The second man held him down, while the third was rolling Roxas' nipple with his tongue.

Roxas felt a bed underneath him. Was he at a hotel? Or an apartment maybe? He tried to think, but his thoughts could never link together to form a single, viable thought.

The blonde's body writhed when the first man brushed against a particular spot.

'Ah, someone's… touching… me…' Roxas thought. '…f…feels good…'

"Damn, I can't wait to stick it in…" said the second man.

Roxas moaned.

The men laughed.

"We've picked a cute one tonight," the third man said.

"Let's hurry up," said the first man. "I'll go first." He unzipped his pants, revealing a full erection. He lifted Roxas' legs up and apart.

A monstrous kick burst the hotel door open.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!!" Axel roared. "FUCKING PEDOPHILES!!"

"H-how did you get here?"

"Oh please, an idiot could figure out where you were headed!" Axel brandished two chakrams* and spun them around his hand.

_**[A/N: I think that's what Axel's weapons were called… Chakrams… hmmm…]**_

A torrent of flames rushed towards the men. The first man's arm, the second man's face, and the third man's leg caught fire. Screaming, they ran out of the hotel room.

Axel looked incredibly pleased.

"Stop, drop and roll all you want…" he said. "Those flames will eat you up until your nothing but ashes." He placed his chakrams away, and went to Roxas' side.

Roxas rolled his head to one side, unaware of how close he was to losing his precious virginity.

Axel sat next to him on the bed. Then he reached over and ran his hand from Roxas' torso to his navel.

"You have _no idea_ how sexy you look right now, Roxas," he said. "It's taking every bit of me to control myself." Then Axel placed his hand next to Roxas' cheek. The blonde let out another soft moan, and pressed his cheek into the hand as if he wanted to be touched more.

"I love you… Roxas," the redhead said, with eyes so gentle. "So… I'm sorry but…" Axel leaned forward and connected their lips, "…I will wipe away _every trace_ of those mens' scents on you."

Axel kicked the door closed, threw off his long-sleeve, made his way to the bed and on top of Roxas.

The blonde's face was flushed due to the alcohol. Axel trailed kisses from Roxas' stomach to his naval. Sliding downward, the redhead sat between Roxas' legs. The courier lifted Roxas' legs and pressed a kiss to his inner thigh.

"Axel!" Roxas cried out softly.

Axel paused. For a moment he thought that the blonde had finally snapped out of his drunken stupor, but the smaller boy rolled his head to the other side and moaned.

"Axel… Axel, Axel…"

The redhead smiled, and kissed Roxas' inner thigh once more, _loving_ how Roxas said his name again. The look on Roxas' face almost made Axel lose all self control.

Axel wetted two fingers in his mouth and then pressed them into Roxas' entrance. The smaller body bucked and moaned sensually at the feel of Axel's fingers inside him. Roxas was panting, apparently he was quite sensitive to these kind of touches.

"Axel," he moaned. "Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel…"

That was enough preparation for now. The redhead shedded his pants and underwear, the last of his clothing.

"Sorry, Roxas," Axel said, kissing Roxas' cheek affectionately. "I can't wait any longer."

Axel slid his erection inside. With a seductive moan, the blonde arched his body back, unintentionally—but gloriously—displaying his beautifully toned stomach and torso to Axel. The redhead began moving, pumping his erection deep inside the smaller boy.

"Axel, Axel, Axel," Roxas was saying his name faster and faster. "Axel, Axel, Axel, Ax—Aah!" Soon Axel's name gave way to simple, pleasurable, _sexy_ moans.

"Uu! Aahn! Axel—Un!"

Roxas' delightful voice beckoned Axel to move quicker than the redhead wanted.

And in any case, Roxas looked _so cute_ Axel couldn't resist.

The courier speed up his rhythm. With a sweet cry, Roxas cummed. As he did so, his insides tightened all over Axel's length, and the redhead followed him.

Axel was panting at the end, and after pulling out he let his body fall to the side. Roxas was out of breath as well; his golden locks were matted with sweat on his face. The redhead reached over and pulled Roxas close, sighing contently to himself.

~*~

When Roxas woke up the first thing he noticed was he had this horrendous headache. He tried to rub his forehead with his hands—

His hands were stuck.

Stuck on what?

Something warm.

Something that was… breathing…

Roxas opened his eyes. Axel's very nice, toned chest met his gaze.

The blonde froze and, ignoring the pit forming in his stomach, he looked down.

They were _naked._

And now that he was awake, Roxas was fully aware of the sharp ache in his backside.

Roxas couldn't control himself, he screamed.

With a yelp, Axel jumped awake.

"Whahappnd?" (What happened?) he mumbled, dazed.

"Ax-Axel, last night did we—what did I-I…? With you…" Roxas stammered.

"Yeah, we did it," Axel said, rolling on his stomach and rubbing his head. "Sorry, I couldn't hold back." Roxas felt his face grow very, very red.

"You PERVERT!"the blonde threw the pillow at the other's face. Axel caught it.

"Hey, hey," Axel said. "It wasn't like you didn't like it. I mean, you kept saying my name over and over."

"I…" now Roxas was very, very, very red. "I… did…?" He placed his hand over his mouth.

Did he really…?

The blonde quickly wrapped the sheets around himself and got off the bed.

"Wait!" Axel gripped his wrist. "I'm sorry, that was a bit mean of me to say. We were at the bar. You got drunk on a sip of beer—" the redhead laughed a little, "—I went outside to call a cab but when I got back you were gone. It turned out three people took you out of the bar. I tracked them here, but… they were just about to… have their way with you. I killed them immediately and I was going to get you home. I really was, but…" Axel kissed the back of Roxas' hand lovingly, "you looked so beautiful. Forgive me. I've felt this way about you for a long time."

"I'm…" Roxas began. "I'm not angry. It's just… I'm… That wasn't… the way I wanted to tell you I loved you." The smaller boy wiped the back of his free hand over his eyes, indicating that he was crying.

Axel kissed the base of his neck, "Don't cry. It was good enough-- more than good enough, Roxas. I couldn't have imagined a better way for you to tell me."

"Yeah, drunk and almost-raped…" Roxas said bitterly.

Axel laughed. He wrapped his arms around Roxas and placed his mouth to his ear.

"So Roxas," he whispered sensually into the other's ear, "since we love each other, may I?"

The redhead pulled away the bedsheets from Roxas' body and, enveloping his arms around his love's waist, hoisted him back into bed.

~Owari~

**Wow! This took me a long time to do! You people have no idea how hard it is for me to think up these sex scenes. I mean, essentially they're all the same. You know…**

**The things goes in…**

…**.hotness….**

…**yeah….**

**(^/////^)**

**I like the way Roxas and Axel met better, for some reason. :) But anyway, that's it for this story. It's done! Yay!**

**I'm working on a T rated one. (I know, less hotness, but I don't feel like writing too much hotness as of late.)**


End file.
